<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kicked Out by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058516">Kicked Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke walked into his apartment, the last thing he expected to see was you crying profusely in his nephew's arms. Now he knows that you need a place to live, and he's more than happy to provide you a bed.</p><p>(A/N): Chapters a very short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Mariano/Reader, Jess Mariano/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kicked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can she stay here?” Jess looks eagerly at his uncle, who’s been standing in the kitchen without saying a word for a while now, and the young boy takes your hand in his to comfort you. “Please? At least for a couple of days…”</p><p>Luke turns his eyes at you for a moment, eying the blanket wrapped tightly around your form and your head looking down, your hair hiding your face… but not enough to hide the tears on your cheeks and the bruise on your chin, a bag full of your stuff also staying at your feet.</p><p>“Of course.” His approval seems to make you relax, your tensed shoulders finally sinking down in relief as Luke looks back at his nephew. “Is she…?”</p><p>“She’s fine.” Jess squeezes your hand in his, giving you a small look as he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear. “Just going through a rough patch.”</p><p>You manage to crack out a smile at Jess, thankful for him to help you through this horrible experience.</p><p>“I just… need a place to crash for a while…” You turn your eyes at Luke, the man’s heart breaking upon seeing your state. “… at least until I can pay for my own apartment… is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes!” The man frowns in disbelief, taking a chair to sit in front of you and Jess. “Yes, of course, you can stay here! You can stay here as long as you want!”</p><p>“Thank you, Luke.” A few tears threaten to join the ones who had rest on your cheeks. “It means a lot.”</p><p>Luke already knew you didn’t have a good home. Heck, everyone in town knew your parents weren’t as good as they were trying to show, but he didn’t think they would be so horrible as to kick you out of their house.</p><p>He wished he would have helped you sooner, but giving you a home to live will have to be enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening when Luke finally closes down his Diner from the public of Stars Hollow, taking a few minutes to take care of things in the back after he locked the door. As soon as he’s done, he lets out a long sigh and starts climbing the stairs towards his apartment, a bag full of food for a late dinner for him, Jess, and you in his hands.</p><p>He steps into a quiet place when he opens the door, every light turned down as he walks towards his table in his kitchen. He places the paper bag on it, the smell already engulfing the closed space as he looks around looking for you and his nephew. He’s about to ask where you guys are when his eyes lay on Jess’ opened door, revealing the boy holding you tight on his bed while your both sleeping peacefully. Luke notices from his place how calm you seem despite the dried tears and the redness on your face, one of Jess’ hands staying on your head as if he was stroking your hair to make you feel better.</p><p>Luke can’t help but let out a small smile at the sight, happy to have helped you when you were in great need of a place to stay and feel safe. But more importantly, he’s happy his nephew found you, and that you were both helping each other through your worst problems.</p><p>He slowly walks towards the room and gently closes to not making any sound, the man not wanting to disturb you too in your sleep (especially since you both needed it).</p><p>He’ll just eat up your dinner when you wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke puts down a few plates in front of a few of his clients before he walks back towards the kitchen, stopping in his tracks once he hears a small ‘bang’ upstairs. He gives out a groan, thinking that it must be you and Jess might have just broken something. He'll go check it out later though, it’s lunchtime and he has another set of clients to take care of first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bell suddenly rings, signaling him that another person just walked into the diner. He turns around, only to frown in confusion once he sees the person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess frowns and gives out a sarcastic smile. "Well, I'm happy to see you too, uncle Luke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just Luke." His nephew rolls his eyes at that answer, Luke gesture towards him with upper confusion. "But what… you were out? I thought… I thought you were upstairs…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went out for a walk." It's Jess's turn to be confused. "Why would you think I was upstairs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few bangs are being heard as soon as he finishes his sentence, their eyes (along with the ones of a few clients) looking up in worry. They both seem to hear you speak with someone, though it's the distinctive cry that makes Luke move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay here. Take care of the diner while I'm gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess's eyes widen. "But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You stay here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's the last thing he says before he goes running up the stairs. Your voice along with the other person's get more distinctive as he gets closer to the door, his hands violently opening it when he seems to hear you beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees you cornered in the kitchen, the main table was thrown against the floor along with the chairs, while a man is standing right in front of you. You give Luke a terrified expression, the man slowly turning his head towards the diner's owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke." The man’s lips stretch out. “I’m just trying to get my daughter to come back home. You understand, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than a split second, he knows that he has to protect you from your father. How this man managed to get here without him noticing, he doesn’t quite know. He must have sneak in while he was cooking in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lets out a long and slow breath through his nose, then sternly points behind him. “Get out of my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not leaving without her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She stopped being your daughter the second you kicked her out.” The man grinds his teeth, Luke’s eyes darkening with anger. “Now get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I lose my patience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father gives out a low chuckle before he steps towards the exit, turning his head towards you to give you one last look. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t over, (Y/N).</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, it is.” Luke pushes the man out of his apartment as soon as he’s close enough. “And if I saw you take even a step in my diner, I’m reporting you.” Your father doesn’t say anything as he disappears down the stairs, Luke waiting for him to no longer be in his vision before he turns worried eyes towards your form. “You’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only manage to slowly shake your head while you hug yourself, the man giving out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come.” He stretches his hand towards you and you slowly approach to take it, Luke leading you down the stairs. “I’ll make you and Jess lunch. You can help me put salt in empty containers after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not quite sure that’s what you need right now, but let’s face it, he has no idea what he’s supposed to do with someone in your situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does he know, you’re very thankful for everything he and Jess have done for you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s been a few months now since you’ve had that encounter with your dad. Luke’s threats must have worked because neither he or your mother has tried to contact you ever since. Luke is glad that you’ve managed to get that peace and quiet, and you seem to have been happier than usual, especially since you’ve started to work for him. He said you didn’t have to, but you felt compelled to at least help around since he’s giving you a home for free. And the clients love you, especially Rory and Lorelai who begged him to give you the job, though he’s pretty sure they only did that so they could ask you some secret info or something.</p><p> </p><p>For these past couple of days though, you seem to have been... a little down. Not quite sure why. But right now, as Luke sees you fill containers with sugar instead of salt, as if you were lost in mind, he can’t help but let out those next words:</p><p>“You’re okay there, (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Huh?” You blink in surprise, then give out a chuckle when you notice what you’re doing. “Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.”</p><p>Luke gives you a long look, his hands continuing to count the money in the register. “Come on. Tell me what’s bothering you.”</p><p>You stay silent for a few seconds, then turn slightly worried eyes towards him. “Do you think Jess is going to break up with me?”</p><p>“What?” He frowns in complete confusion. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, he... he’s been quite distant for the past few weeks and... and he’s been going out a lot.” Luke takes a pause to listen to your words, his eyes observing you give out a long sigh. “I mean... what if he met... someone less problematic than me?”</p><p>“Hey, you’re not problematic.” You look up at him in time to see him point at you. “So stop that.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts.” You close down your mouth, his next words making you smile. “Now, I don’t know what’s going on in your head... but I know Jess. And trust me, that boy has never loved someone as much as he loves you.”</p><p>“... you think?”</p><p>“<em>I know.”</em></p><p>You don’t have time to retort anything that the diner’s entrance door open, your head turning towards it to see Jess walking towards you with a large grin. “Hey, babe, guess what.”</p><p>You quirk an eyebrow, your lips stretching out. “What?”</p><p>“Not gonna guess? Where’s your fun?” He shares a small look with Luke while you chuckle, the boy then showing you keys that he had hidden in his pocket beforehand. “I got us an apartment.”</p><p>You give out an excited gasp. “No! You did?”</p><p>“Well no, actually... I just thought it’d be funny if I bought keys that didn’t serve any purpose.”</p><p>“You-” He gives out a chuckle when you hit his shoulder with your fist, though it rapidly turns into a wide grin when you throat your arms around him for a tight hug. “And here I thought you were going to leave me...”</p><p>“Leave you?” He slightly parts away to give you a confused look, though his lips are still stretched out into a smile. “Did you hurt yourself in the head or something?”</p><p>You give out a snort and shake your head. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>Luke just smiles at you two as he finishes counting the money, the diner’s own internally glad that you and his nephew found each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>